


The Greatest story (of all time)

by unexpectedfeel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Inspired by The Great Gatsby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedfeel/pseuds/unexpectedfeel
Summary: Nayeon is Jay Gatsby.The 20s but with lesbian powerful women having gay panics and obsessions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did quote. It won't happen much, but sometimes the phrases are too beautiful in the book not to be quoted. I made some changes in the plot though but it is definitely mostly the same story line.

_ In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I’ve been turning over in my mind ever since. _

_ “Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone” he told me, _

_“just remember that all the people in this world haven’t had the advantages that you’ve had.” _

When Chaeyoung moved in Long Island, she had dreams but also a very narrow idea about what life could be outside the Carraway’s mansion. Born in a family full of traditions, unaffected by any of the new rich coming from all four sides of this tiny world, she’s been lucky to travel without thinking twice until a family dinner, the eldest member compelling her to put down roots. Women could scamper but they must settle once eighteen being reached. 

Chaeyoung, until that day, has been discreet. For four years she found new aspirations, she graduated from New Haven and made herself insignificant, watching with curious eyes the world from a snowball. She dodged men's scorn, naïve but also aware of the privilege. There was something, there, a light she must catch. The fresh air coming from the bay, dividing the East and West egg made it all more genuine. 

From the land, she could hear the soft hum from New York. World war I left scars but also hope for the young and ambitious soul. Chaeyoung felt it on the tips of her little fingers. There was something stirring inside her heart, some sense of pride. When she came back from a long travel around Europe, she made the women gasp out of horror. It was absurd, for a woman, to compete beside men as if they had the nerve for such a manly world. 

“A woman ?! Seeking to learn the bond of business ?!” But what mattered was her father’s proud expression. Being the only child made it all untroubled. Maybe he saw in her some hope for the family’s legacy, shaping a woman into a shark, but a motherly eye knew better. Despite Chaeyoung being ambitious, her mother detected some artsy genes ever since she was a little girl and waited, looking at the raft drifting into another shore, the one Chaeyoung belonged to. 

But once settled in West egg, the less fashionable part of the bay, Chaeyoung felt home, squeezed between two huge places. Actually, her new house was formerly attached to a mansion, hosting the employees from one of the colossal affairs she’s standing in between. From the outside it looked abandoned but a day or two has been enough to clear the place and make it cozy. 

There she was, standing in the porch, looking at the faint green light, hardly shining in day time. A content sigh escaped her lips when she noticed someone, looking at her from a tower. Uninformed about Gatsby, she met with a shadow that disappeared behind curtains. The first day, Chaeyoung noticed the mansion had a marble pool and more than forty acres of lawn and a garden. The place was almost excessive for a single man. But the whole mystery started when the Hirai’s - old friends, asked her for dinner. They lived on the East side, the old rich. Mina, Chaeyoung’s dear friend, got married to an incredible woman and for the 20s it was pure sin. Luckily, under a complex bewilderment, the fortune and galas made it all less shocking. Money made it worth the impiety, less unconventional as long as prosperity and tradition kept intact. 

Momo, Mina’s wife had made it to the football team in her youngest years. The first woman to ever battle with men in sports field. No wonder Mina’s ambitious self fell for such a strong personality and Chaeyoung saw it, from a shy eye, the love building behind closed doors as Momo gave Mina the world until she said _ yes _. Born in a wealthy family, Momo followed their steps and reached the excellence without much struggle. The surprising part was their permanent move, there, in East egg. Momo has been restless, fueled by the need of adventure, flying from a city to another, Mina holding her hand. 

When Chaeyoung reached their house, she tried to comprehend how young souls could own a Georgian mansion, lawn starting from the beach to reach the house’s doors, white curtains spiraling with the wind and making it all look unreal. The warm windy afternoon made it all attractive, as if she just opened a magazine with doll’s houses, perfectly pictured to magnetize the insatiable. 

“Carraway ! My friend. You’re early, how disrespectful.” Momo’s voice rang inside her ears in a bittersweet melody. She had this raw, shivery voice and arrogant eyes. She got down from a black horse, boots meeting the gravel before walking towards her friend, pushing her into a tight hug. Indeed, years of American football made her sturdy. 

“I’d rather show up early than late, the premises of a party are as interesting than the middle of it.” But this was Chaeyoung’s innocence talking, putting into words knowledge she caught through discussing without experimenting much. Travelling didn’t transform her into a party monster, far from it, she was a juvenile impassioned spirit full of need to see, feel and touch this wavering feeling of life. 

“What are those manners ? We didn’t built cars for you to believe time has no importance.” Momo joked while they reached the porch, doors covered in splendid ivy, grapes blooming under the French windows. Hirai was avant-garde, a woman with a godlessly body striding through her own fortune whilst wearing gentleman’s clothes, perfectly hugging her curves. She was intimidating yet the most sensuous woman Chaeyoung’s ever met. Inside, they passed through a large and radiant hallway giving into their enormous garden, full of roses. The guest was baffled. Soon, they stepped inside a round room filled with feminine laughs. One was loud, frank and the other ; delicate, chosen. 

“Oh god, close the windows !” Despite her high-pitched voice, virility exuded from her tone. No wonder she looked fearless and vigorous. Momo stormed inside the room, closing the windows as the white curtains fell roughly back to their place after a celestial dance. In the middle of the room, after a sea of curtains shadowing the furniture, a couch stood and a woman laid eyes on Chaeyoung’s small figure. She wore this conscientious smile, a bubbling laugh escaping from her perfect lips whilst their eyes met in a warm welcome. 

“Mina, it’s been years !” The youngest spoke, reaching for Mina’s hand. She laughed again, introducing her friend. The blonde woman gave no intention to speak, she seemed a bit reluctant to meet a new person but once the first words hustled in the air, she made her voice clear. 

“Minatozaki, but call me Sana.” Chaeyoung almost felt sorry for listening to this seemingly private information. Indeed, this woman had a very good excuse to act like a diamond, she was the new Japanese golf talent, of course Chaeyoung saw her in the newspaper but since she isn’t into sports, it slipped out of her memory. 

“She’s cold from the outside but warm on the inside.” Mina teased. She stood up, catching Chaeyoung’s hand to make her reach the balcony, the marine fresh wind blew through their short hair and both exploded from pure happiness. Blue and white ships sailed through the bay in between the new and old rich, both woman and man enjoying summer. It was thrilling to find themselves in a place glowing from intrepid and resourceful Men, ready to gamble for a car, for great fortune, for the thrill of it. Chaeyoung dreamt about this stimulation, the buzzing sound of the new America, faster, stronger, she gave in into its seduction and chose to be part of its growth. Mina’s voice took her out from a passionate reverie with a dialogue full of melodious notes. This woman was a fishnet in the sea, catching the splendid and hideous, without filter. 

“Tell me about you.” Chaeyoung felt a bit ashamed to unveil her own reality. She bought a bungalow stuck in between two residences, known to serve employees but Mina had this habit to make you worth the tale. She listened to the clumsy story of her travels, Chaeyoung feeling more at ease under warm eyes until she heard steps coming from behind. Sana was there, silent when Momo came in, fastening her sleeve with brutal elegance. 

“Dinner is ready, I’m sorry for the wait.” Momo changed her clothes and was wearing a sleeveless dark jacket above a white shirt. She had man’s pants, dark polished shoes and long black hair waving above one shoulder. Chaeyoung caught Mina eyeing her, obviously pleased and she wondered where did the thorns hide for the roses to look so ravishing ? 

“Ever since we moved, I feel a bit nostalgic. Do people miss me ? I mean, in New York ?” Mina almost danced, smelling just like the flowers. They reached the terrace, many employees establishing a perfect and neat dinner for the guests. Sana sat down, looking curious but fierce, as if Chaeyoung possessed some secrets she died to find out. Momo found place at the far end of the table, Mina sitting across while Chaeyoung faced the golf master. 

“People do miss you. I’ve been in New York last week and the whole town is desolate. You should step back in to color our dear New York.” Chaeyoung was teasing but sincere, Mina was a breath of fresh air lately. But Mina hadn’t always been jaunty. Before she met with Momo, years ago, a feeling kept lingering at the surface, as if the boat kept sinking and nobody could save it from scuttling down. Chaeyoung has seen it from a far eye, she tried with kind words to cheer upon her but something else came up, changed her, moved her in ways... 

“Marvelous ! I can’t wait until we go back there.” Mina has this habit to spread love. Momo couldn’t contain a smile, inquiring to eat before it gets cold. The dinner was joyful. Sana wasn’t as cold as she looked. Her knowledge about the city and gossips were crazy, you could ask her about anybody and she would know a sketch. Mina and Momo had similar sense of humor which made it all easy to converse, to feel at home and understood. Chaeyoung didn’t see time flying by and once she caught up with time, the dinner was over. When silence draped the scene, it suddenly felt impersonal. It felt like a harsh stab in the chest, a lack of intensity that died inside Momo’s throat and Mina’s eyes. 

“You live in West egg, right ?” Sana stood up, reaching the low wall to get lost into the contemplation of the calm sea. 

“I do, just there.” Chaeyoung pointed her finger towards the exact opposite of the bay. 

“You must know Gatsby then.” Voice like a dream, Sana was buried deep inside her thoughts. She kept touching her necklace mindlessly when a bang got them out of this melancholic atmosphere. 

“What Gatsby ?” Mina breathed, still sitting at the table. Momo looked puzzled. 

“The Gatsby ! Don’t be foolish.” But Chaeyoung had no clue about who was this Gatsby. She never heard about a man or woman with such an appealing name. Momo rasped her voice, as if Gatsby’s name rouse from her inner stomach to her tongue. She stood up and took the youngest by the arm, leaving the scenery of a soon to be a dramatic fight of foolishness. She was tense but Chaeyoung noticed the effort to please her and save her from an embarrassing moment. 

“Sorry for being pessimistic but the girls are getting tired and gossipy. Sometimes their dreamy head create delicate situations.” Momo stopped in the middle of their huge hall. Head up, Chaeyoung saw the last rays of sunshine bathing in orange the sad walls. How could ignorance and awkward timing make it all shrivel ? Gatsby must be surrounded by profound mysteries to generate the fall of a delightful dinner. 

“I don’t mind, really.” Chaeyoung had no clue about what has been put on the table, nor Sana, nor anybody else but Mina. 

“But-” A butler came up, whispering something against Momo’s hear with an absolute discretion. Chaeyoung didn’t noticed Mina and Sana at the back, talking and chatting before Momo frowned and left the hall, excusing herself. Chaeyoung was about to speak when someone caught her arm, face light up by interest. 

“Don’t talk, I want to hear what happens.” Both could hear impassioned murmurs coming out from a room, somewhere immersed inside this mansion. Mina was there, looking at the void, as if she couldn’t hear half of what the guests could catch. The voices became louder, rushed, Mina disappeared. 

“What’s happening ?” Chaeyoung tried. 

“You’ve been friends with Momo for a while and you don’t know ?” Sana looked surprised, offend almost. 

“Women keep calling to get Momo’s attention and unfortunately she’s never been too good with boundaries.” But without questioning more the sound of hard boots hit the ground, two silhouettes coming from a far room without the intention to relieve the atmosphere from its heaviness. Mina was following Momo, lingering feelings threatening to fall from her eyes to pour into the house. 

“The moon ain’t nowhere to be seen but the air and the birds, singing to me, to the world - made my heart... burst out of intense emotion, y’know !” Mina’s speaking was incoherent but her composed expression made it all sadder. How strong this seemingly fragile woman was ? Chaeyoung couldn’t tell. 

“Romantic, oh so romantic love.” Momo voiced out with uncertainty before looking at her friend, in the eye. 

“My dear friend, I’m sorry for-” But it rang again. They all started to avoid eyes, as if anything that happened today vanished in the air, like a memory impossible to grasp - swapped by the brutal instant. Chaeyoung saw Mina’s eyes waver, asking for decency, for herself to stay honorable. Momo blinked twice, looking towards her butler and they all sighed in content when she dismissed the call. Sana joined Momo for a little talk while Chaeyoung stayed with Mina, the elegant woman fighting back a smile that broke over her full lips, because everything had to be fine in paradise. 

“We don’t know each other very well anymore, Chaeyoung.” The evening became weirder and weirder, time made no sense and Chaeyoung couldn’t recall how it all started. 

“I’ve been away for a while and you too, that’s a pretty good excuse.” She tried to joke but Mina wasn’t there, her mind floating around. 

“Indeed, you didn’t come to our wedding.” 

“I was in France, my purse got robbed and it took me so much time to go back here.” Chaeyoung scoffed. This was a terrible memory. The last day of her trip around Europe, getting robbed and handling stress wasn’t part of the plan. She’s never been good with sudden situations; her only luck was patience. Following the rules weren’t that hard but it reminded her of how much she couldn’t bear being called a fool for being distracted. She did put energy on focusing but sometimes her mind got caught by the worlds beauty and she couldn’t be aware of anything else than the sky, birds, people. 

“I became pretty cynical about anything. It would have been good to have you there, for support.” They kept talking, changing subject, subtilities. Momo had disappeared and Sana came back after a short while. Three souls waiting for the chief, being God knows where. Sana bend a bit, wind playing with her blonde locks. Her eyes could pierce any mind with its shrewdness. Chaeyoung felt a bit uneasy being stuck in between a strong and mysterious woman and another, delicate and lost. Mina looked worn out, her eyes lost its sparkles. 

“You see I think everything’s terrible anyhow. Everybody thinks so – the most advanced people. And I know. I’ve been everywhere and seen everything and done everything.” Mina exhaled, Sana listening and feeling it deep. Silence filled loudly their ears, Chaeyoung felt sadness washing over her heart. Could the American dream be so easy to consume ? Humanity was threatening to fall, its most perfect creature was tired in between silky sheets. Chaeyoung wanted to save Mina’s thoughts about what life could be - travels and luxury are true assassins for the youth. 

Chaeyoung thought the evening met with masquerade and when Mina turn around, showing off her best smirk, she knew. The Hirai’s lived in a world full of secrecy in which only the best actors could penetrate. 

***** 

The chauffeur dropped Chaeyoung near her small bungalow. In between trees, she could see the bay and a green light on the other side. It tinkled, the only source of light from the East egg. The Hirai’s house it seemed. She sat down on her porch, loneliness soaking her bones in a persistent manner when she noticed a shape from the corner of her eyes. 

There was a bridge above water and someone, at the tip, looking at the light as if it was part of a far memory. Hidden under the roof, darkened by the tree's shadows, she noticed it was a woman. The mansion being Gatsby’s, the woman being the owner was surprising. Of course, Momo was one of the most successful women in town, in New York ! But there was something about Gatsby, the murmurs and the tension it could create that made Chaeyoung curious. How could a woman agitate hearts without stealing the spotlight ? 

Chaeyoung wanted to call, introduce herself but Gatsby gave off the feeling that she needed to be alone. In the dark, she stretched her arm, fingers touching the light, shivering. Red long wavy hair perfectly hugged the curve of her spine. Each detail, in the night, was vivid. The scene was a canvas to be paint and when Chaeyoung looked back at the woman after a short moment of absence, she was nowhere to be seen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me time, it's a small chapter but now it's set, we can evolve and finally hit the real thing.
> 
> Thank you for your patience ! Once again, I'm sorry I was in Paris, then fell sick, then had many things to do but it's out ! (─‿‿─)

Breathing ashes. Grey and orange, dust and men. New York was far ahead but in between the little coast and the city, there was Doctor T.J  Eckleberg gigantic eyes, looking at you from its blue covered sign once you’ve reached the desolate land.

Chaeyoung was amazed by those white and black man, working until exhaustion, hovering heavy utensils above their heads to hit the rocks, clouds of chemical dust killing them softly. The smell of soil started to make  Chaeyoung cough, Momo was being too serious about her emergency to notice. She received a call earlier from a friend, asking to meet for an important matter. 

“Do you really need  me ? I’m a new businesswoman, I don’t think I’d have the guts to show my teeth.”  Chaeyoung’s voice was barely audible in between the roaring cars sound s and industrial growl making both of them uncomfortable for a little chit-chat.

“I wanted to show you something.” Momo almost shouted, pulling into a stop in front of a gas station, the only parcel without endless dust flying right inside their lungs. Chaeyoung got out of the car to follow Momo’s determined steps, coming to a halt in front of a man. He looked sick, ghastly eyes looking at them before getting up, out of breath, dusty clothes and dirty hair. There were no other shops around, only a restaurant, an old fast-food barely breathing with a whitewashed façade.

“It’s been a while, a long while. You still owe me some cash.” The man grabbed Momo’s clean and strong  hand , wincing at their hand shake. 

“It’s a matter of time, I got it, I promise I got it.” Momo had so much confidence but almost lost it all when a silhouette slowly came down from the garage. She was the opposite of her husband, he had lost its vigor, looked anemic and spiritless while she had curves, sparkles in side her eyes and a smile that could raise jealousy. She had flesh, no wonder some men would bite.

“If you can’t sell that car, I’ll find another man to do the job Hirai.” But Momo just shrugged it off.

“Do not worry about it, I got it, I tell you.” Momo almost whispered. 

Chaeyoung felt the thick tension between the two women, she rasped her voice, looking away.

“You better got it. I’ve worked hard on  it, this is how I pay my bills.” The man kept ranting about how hard life was in this dingy place , something Momo couldn’t comprehend. She was focused on the woman, their eyes telling stories.

“Fine, next time I  come, you won’t be deceived my friend.” Momo patted the man’s shoulder, as if it was nothing but small talk and not about a serious matter. The man grunted and coughed, his lungs whistling. He wasn’t in good shape, who could survive near the railways road, stuck in between clouds of  dust ?

They walked away from the gas station.  Chaeyoung wasn’t expecting them to reach New York in such a hurry. Momo had something in mind. They came all the way for business but there was something else, the way she bit her nails, waited for something to happen like a miracle. Her life was depending on an event and Chaeyoung, wondered if she’d be once again an accomplice from those hungry eyes drifting from woman to woman.

“Terrible place, isn’t  it ? ” Momo asked while crossing the bridge. The view was incredible. People laughing on the road, they did cross black man singing on the rooftop of their cars, champagne flooding, woman showing skin without shame. The taste of life never felt so sugary.  Chaeyoung was amazed about the sharp contrast coming right after they took the bridge to meet with a fervent city.

“Indeed. Nothing compared to New York.” Both reached New York. The tall buildings, bricks and business, music and industry. 

When they reached the apartment on the top floo r , Chaeyoung was a little bit more ready to meet with important business figures. But instead, she met face to face with a woman, the same from the gas station, wearing a new red muslin dress. 

“You took your time, Hirai.”

At that very moment,  Chaeyoung wanted to flee from what was coming. This meeting looked nothing like a business reunion. It was full of colors, born from a modern time, alcohol on the tables and people laughing at loud, nothing like it should have been. Of course,  Chaeyoung was aware about how humanity was raising from the ashes after world war I. Only a blind eye could miss the premises of this new way to consume and enjoy life. Funny how people hide while anybody is aware about the earthquake getting stronger. Rich people flirting with dirty money, poor people dressing like rich to win clean money. 

“My friend, just relax, drink something and let’s have some fun.” Momo was already holding a lady by the waist,  Chaeyoung’s heart flinc hed . Sana’s words were true.

“I’m not into drinking and-” Momo patted her shoulder, whispering secrets against her ear. That’s basically the last sober words that got spilled in between those four red walls. 

Five people drinking, dancing all around the small room.  Chaeyoung was not sure but one of them did flirt with her, a woman that came a little bit later. There’s nothing she recalled with exactitude but she understood why Momo had to misbehave sometimes, because life could be  surprising at its most confusing times . 

“Oh God, it feels  good ! We work so  hard, we deserve so much more.” One of the four woman sang dramatically, falling on the nearest leather sofa. The only man involved in this party caught her waist, looking right into her eyes. “You deserve the world darling and a new  dress ! ” He kissed her mouth with fervor and they laughed, Chaeyoung thought about a seagull nest. 

“Hey kid, coming at Gatsby’s next time ?” She recognized the voice, Momo’s girl as she liked to introduce herself. The one from the gas station and that stayed glued to Momo this whole time. A woman of flesh, taller than them with a perceptible vitality. 

“ Jeongyeon ,  right ? I’m sorry I’m bad with names.”  Chaeyoung smiled but was a bit unfazed. “I didn’t  get any invitation.” She said, wining a laugh from  Jeongyeon .

“Nobody gets an  invitation ! You just go !” Champagne almost got spilled on the rug but who  cared ? This place wasn’t permanent, a dream, a parallel world, words flood and nobody had the right to pull off a sad face.

“Did I heard  Gatsby ? This new rich man-”

“Or woman !”

“Living in Long  Island ! Isn't it your neighbor Hirai ?” One of them asked while Momo coughed and nodded. 

“I heard his house was on the other side of the bay but I never met him before.” Momo’s voice was sharp and she took another shot of strong liquor. This was the second time  Chaeyoung noticed about Gatsby’s impact over Momo, raising curiosity about her very own neighbor. 

“I heard they’re from Germany, not on the good side at all. A nephew-”

“Or niece !”

“Of the  Kaiser ! ” The man laughed again, with madness while Momo looked tense.

“It’s only rumors, what do we know about him anyways.” She tried to shrug it off but the party already died down, most them looking sleepy while  Chaeyoung’s mind kept thinking about this Gatsby. She knew it was a woman. She saw her by the bridge. 

Who is she ? She thought.

It was late, probably around midnight when  Chaeyoung woke up with a headache. The party had started the day, died in the night. There were loud shouts between Momo and the woman in the red dress -  Jeongyeon , Mina’s name got yelled but  Chaeyoung couldn’t understand a word. She blinked several times, a blurry Momo coming in sight. She was moving her strong arms, scolding the woman. It was getting heated. The guests were gone about two hours ago, before it got dark.  Chaeyoung suddenly heard a loud bang and Momo was standing in the middle of the room. 

“I’ve read a book lately, an old story you might know, the Beauty and the Beast...” Momo’s voice had cracks, betraying her soft heart. “Somehow, I always hurt the Beauty.”

*****

Chaeyoung couldn’t remember when she put a step inside her small wooden house. Last evening had been full of surprises, she caught how society would gladly laugh at their miserable behavior and go back home, with childish regrets. She had seen those women dance, talk without shame and less clothes than it was allowed to reveal in the streets. 

Absorbed and  fueled by this energy, she reached her porch to breath fresh air. New York seemed so far away, birds vocalizing their presence with little peeps, fluttering sounds echoing through the small field. 

Her eyes met the huge mansion. 

Gatsby’s house seemed empty, as if she was gone.

But night fell and when  Chaeyoung came from a little walk near the  bay ; music, roaring cars and yells filled her ears. For a moment, she thought she took the wrong way. Never she’d heard so much fuss at Gatsby’s house, never she believed that indeed ; she would throw huge parties that would wake the world’s more intense needs to dance and spin, drink and g et lost  in trance. 

From the low hedges, she saw people coming in, waves and waves of them, men and women, running towards festivities. On the beach :  music, inside the house :  music, near the pool : music. Chaeyoung eyes lit up, life running through her veins in a way that appeared natural. Nothing to do with Momo’s party in New York, this one smelled rapture at its finest.

She walked along the hedges, eyes sparkling. No sign of the red hair, Gatsby was probably inside. 

Finally, in between the ocean of humans,  Chaeyoung saw a familiar face. Miss  Minatozaki got invited. This time, she wasn’t wearing a gol f suit but a shiny silver dress hugging her curves. She had feathers on her hair, a wide smile and numerous men and women escorting her. But still,  Chaeyoung couldn’t avoid thinking about Mina and how much her beauty would have struck the crowd. Secretly, she hoped for her friend to be  safe at  home, scared  that  the wolves would break the little fairy. 

This thought also saddened her. She was about to step back inside her house to give her friend a call but got surprised by a shadow. In the tower, the tallest from the mansion,  she caught sight with  red hair. Chaeyoung saw an eye, looking right at her. Caught out of guard,  Chaeyoung stuttered alone before waving her hand. Surprisingly, the woman that seemed to be Gatsby, waved back. Unsure about the exact silhouette,  Chaeyoung wondered if this wasn’t a dream, or a ghost. The woman disappeared and closed the curtains.

*****

Only a naïve person would think that Sana came without any further meaning at Gatsby’s.  Of course she’d gladly dance and drink, but tonight she had a peculiar reason to make an appearance. Among the crowd that kept dissolving and forming, she made her way towards the library. She took a glass of champagne while climbing up the stairs, meeting eyes and sharing flirty smiles towards men that would forget about her once their hands would find a beautiful siren to kiss.

The rumor that nobody has ever met with Gatsby was the main reason Sana came, once again. She hadn’t Mina’s elegance, but she had something different, a glint inside her eyes that would allow  you  no lies. She’d know if what you’re saying is full fiction or not, she’d wear that smirk and you’d stumble on your words and blush. 

Convinced about her belief that the reddish hair she saw was Gatsby, she followed her steps. For months, she had doubts about Gatsby being a woman, but tonight she was ready to catch her; red hand. Once the huge wooden doors reached, her eyes sparkled. For a second, she looked back from the highest spot and from above, she could see the twentieth century. Music, a mad pianist hitting the black and white keys, people dancing the swing as if it was a second easy nature. It molded in a perfect picture, no dark spot, only lights and diamonds. She sighed and turn around to proceed her adventure through the mansion. 

Her heels clicked against the marble and finally, she met with a slender silhouette wearing a blue dress. She hadn’t much curves, but enough for the eye to be satisfied. Sana couldn’t see her face, not even the reflection through the window but she knew.

“Are you Gatsby ?” Sana whispered, delighted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, I took one month. I have been busy & not really satisfied until now.  
Quality is important to me and I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. :) 
> 
> @minayeoon on twitter #TwiceGatsby

There was a likely possibility that indeed, Chaeyoung had to break out of her shell. The last few days she’d spent walking to her work place and going back home was punctuated by new faces. Of course, her natural shyness made it almost impossible for her to step in front of someone’s sight and just begin a simple chit-chat but she was almost there.

Two days ago she got a call from her mother, delighted to learn that Chaeyoung was doing good and already became one of the best business employees in town. Despite her tendency to seek for beauty and poetry, Chaeyoung’s heart was proud to build itself a shield. In this business world, a woman wasn’t always welcomed but her voice and logical mind made it past the mockery and started to impose respect.

But it was putting colossal effort into one field which made her exhausted once a foot outside her work place. It was the start of an ordinary life, it brought comfort but there was something missing. Chaeyoung recalled about her escapade with Momo Hirai in New York, then the party inside Gatsby’s mansion. Even if it seemed out of place, definitely too different from what she used to experience, Chaeyoung wanted to feel the adrenaline she felt those two times, again.

Therefore, the joy that spread through her chest – when she received a letter at home, was nothing compared to winning lottery. Gatsby’s name was written in italic and golden letters on the envelope and when she slipped it out its content to read, she felt a rush of adrenaline.

It was a personal invitation to meet the Gatsby. She couldn’t believe she had been chosen. Chaeyoung looked up from her porch and looked towards the tower she used to meet eyes with Gatsby. There was no one this time.

*****

A surprise meeting unsettled the young businesswoman. The D day, Chaeyoung woke up early to put on her best clothes, not too manly nor too girly. She wanted to give a strong impression to the woman everybody talked about. The stress was at its peak. Her thoughts couldn’t stop flooding. Being so full of stamina, Chaeyoung even cleaned her bungalow until it shined. There was one more hour left before meeting Gatsby and she just couldn’t stop to breathe and focus on words she could use to introduce herself.

The surprise meeting was no one else but Sana Minatozaki knocking at her door. Chaeyoung checked the time on her watch and sighed. She counted until three and opened the door to be blinded by the blondie’s smirk. As if the sun came in accordingly to Sana’s timing.

“I asked in the neighborhood about you, I hope you don’t mind. Your place is lovely ! Can I come in ?” But she already was looking around, taking off her hat.

“Something’s wrong ?” Chaeyoung asked, hoping it had nothing to do with her friend – Mina.

“Nothing is wrong. I came in to say hello, I have a friend living two miles away so I made a little stop.” Sana turned around, meeting Chaeyoung eyes. “I thought about you as soon as I woke up today.” It made Chaeyoung blush but she stayed silent. “And I wondered how you’d survive in the West egg. I know it is none of my concern but believe it or not, you gave me a good impression last time we met.” Sana finally sat on a chair, her elbow elegantly pressed against the edge of the kitchen table.

“Thank you for your concern but I’m doing just fine.” Chaeyoung didn’t know what to think about this sudden burst of care but she also felt small. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. “Is that what you came for ?”

“Today is a nice day, isn’t it ?” Sana looked through the window.

“Yes, it is.”

“Your place is clean.” Sana noticed, still looking away.

“I’ve cleaned it earlier this morning.” Chaeyoung said.

“You are dressed nicely, with a careful taste.” Sana pointed out, looking with the corner of her eyes towards Chaeyoung.

“I got some important meeting very soon.” Chaeyoung scraped her voice. Sana stopped her investigation and stoop up, reaching the sink to fill a glass of water.

“I’m familiar enough with Gatsby to know that something is up.” Sana started while walking near an almost dead plant trying to survive in front of the kitchen window. She poured water inside the small jar. “World’s marvelous.” Sana paused. “Human’s less.” She put down the empty glass, dried her hands and met with Chaeyoung’s confused eyes. 

“I just wanted to be sure you were doing fine, we’re friends, aren’t we ?” Sana smiled and Chaeyoung nodded.

“Well, I’m fine. But I also know how to take good care of myself.” The sun was gleaming, the calm waters meant no good for the sailing boats but it still was a good day. For Chaeyoung, that fought her whole life to be independent, listening to such words made her feel powerless. She didn’t go travel in Europe to end up being mothered.

“I know, of course. It’s just…” Sana pondered. “You’re new here.”

“It’s America, war is over, people are dreaming but I’m here, working, making a place as a woman and-” Her words flew but Chaeyoung stopped. She had no duty to explain herself. Something inside her heart was wild but calm, Sana knew it and maybe she wanted this lion to wake up before it’s too late. She knew things, she had secrets and most of all, she was a grown up woman. This was the first time she heard Chaeyoung using words with passion to defend herself.

“You’re doing good.” Sana’s smile became softer. A sigh escaped her lips, her brown eyes looking around one last time, as if finally, she was ready to let it go. Maybe she understood how uncomfortable it could make her friend feel. “I’ve never been excellent to entertain friendships, Mina is an exception. You know Hirai and something tells me you’d be stuck in between another kind of war.” Chaeyoung tried to understand what the point was, what all of this meant but she came to a conclusion: Sana was full of mysteries, she warned and then, your job would be to deal with it.

“Meeting Gatsby for the first time ?” Sana saw the envelope, it probably was the first thing she saw laying on the kitchen table. The gold ticket.

“Yes. I got… an invitation.” Chaeyoung quickly grabbed the letter making Sana chuckle.

“Now you know Gatsby is a woman, surprised ?” Sana’s eyes glinted, eyeing Chaeyoung from head to foot. “Nice choice of clothes.” Chaeyoung mumbled a thank you. The clothes hadn’t come cheap.

“I saw her once, back facing me. I knew she was a woman from the start.” Chaeyoung admitted. “I don’t understand the myth about Gatsby being a man ?” Now that the uncomfortable feeling was gone and that they ran out of time, Chaeyoung woke up. Sana may have the answer.

“World is changing, without war you wouldn’t be there today.” Sana was slowly reaching the door. For a moment, Chaeyoung thought she’d be left unanswered. “We have this wrong idea that men built the world, even yourself first thought Gatsby was a man, who else could own such a place ?” Chaeyoung was hanging on Sana’s lips, waiting. “The change is a façade, everything that is real might not always come as a truth.” Chaeyoung frowned.

“You’re new I said but if you’ll make it, you’d understand.” Sana smiled and bid goodbye.

Chaeyoung was almost late for her meeting with Gatsby.

*****

Chaeyoung didn’t need to knock. A butler came as soon as her feet hit the gravel. In silence, they walked across the hall, fresh wind passing through, the smell of roses waking up enjoyable senses. Her eyes never left the tall ceilings until she found herself in front of a balcony. A few feet away, Gatsby was looking at the bay. Chaeyoung recalled about that night, at the bridge. There was no green light anymore, just Gatsby with her long red hair.

When she turned around, she offered a smile that made Chaeyoung fall into a dream. It was one of those smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it that you may come across four or five times in life.

“Welcome, my dear neighbor.” Gatsby’s voice was nice to hear, delicate but held discreet power.

“I got the invitation, hard to hide my surprise.” Chaeyoung awkwardly bowed. Gatsby suppressed a laugh and stretched her arm to invite her on the balcony. It had enough place to convey a party. Easy to imagine a thousand of people gathering around, laughing and dancing, almost tripping down on the pool, not giving a single thought about what was a good or bad behavior anymore. Those people were the new rich, the ones from West egg.

“How impolite it would have been if I hadn’t made the first step to introduce you to West egg.” She started, breathing in the fresh air. She was wearing a purple long dress, she could dance on it, it had thin layers and it only covered half of her beautiful pale arms. Funny how she didn’t fit in with the new world. A butterfly, one of those we wish they never die to deliver the God’s a message. Liberty for humans, war is over, new or old rich, dreams can’t be destroyed.

“I am just nobody for now, you really hadn’t to go all the trouble to send me a letter.” Which made no sense at all, Chaeyoung bit her lip feeling embarrassed.

“Miss Carraway, everybody is somebody.” Gatsby started, hands on the marble, eyes on the sea.

“May I ask your name then ? I’m Chaeyoung, calling me Carraway makes it too… brutal for me.” Chaeyoung had this feeling that they were about to be friends, they had to. From the stares shared until now, the invitation and the sole presence of this woman made her curious and crave for more. How could it be ?

“Nayeon, Im Nayeon but Gatsby is…” Gatsby started, looking at the lonely boat drifting on the shore. “A long story.” A smile formed on her lips and their eyes met again. She detached herself from the marble.

“To be honest, people are talking and rumors that you killed a man are crazy.” Chaeyoung chuckled, wondering if it was a good thing to start with a gossip but Nayeon noticed the effort. There was no judgment in her eyes.

“People love stories, let them be. I’ll tell you the truth.” Nayeon whispered, walking away, leaving Chaeyoung in a dreamy state.

That woman was something else.

Together they reached the hall and soon, Chaeyoung was sitting next to Nayeon’s gorgeous car, driving towards the city. Once again, she met with Doctor T.J Eckleburg’s blue eyes, only eyes and no face, a dusty road, man from the ashes, metal hitting metal, it was another world.

“First, you may have guessed but I am Korean.” Gatsby laughed, hands on the wheel. “No German blood.” Chaeyoung listened.

“Mystery comes with money and women. I am rich and I am a woman.” The tires were biting the dust.

“It’s true, it has been a surprise for me to see how vigorously people think you are a man.” Chaeyoung smiled, eyes on Nayeon. This woman wasn’t only beautiful, she also made you feel at ease. You’d find yourself either lost in admiration or lost in love, flowers would bloom inside your stomach and if you stay long enough by her side, you’d learn how to love yourself too.

“I’m not against some mystery after all.” Nayeon’s voice lingered. The bubble popped, New York came in sight and Chaeyoung was baffled – just like the first time. She hoped they had no meeting, scared to find herself in a weird non-business meeting again.

“I may look like a fool but mystery scares me a little, I need to know where I step in. I need to understand, so where are we going ?” Chaeyoung blushed a little but didn’t fear judgment. She was true to herself. Passionate but careful, too careful sometimes.

“We’re buying clothes for a peculiar event my friend.” They got out of the car. Gatsby was fast, Chaeyoung almost had to run, pushing aside people. For a moment, she thought she had lost her for good, in between the new and the old buildings, the smell of soil making her wince. Not so far, chimneys were spitting fire, announcing a dark fate.

“A peculiar event ?” Chaeyoung asked out of breath, hands on her knees once she found Nayeon looking through a shop window.

“I need your advice first.” She pushed the door open and they disappeared inside. Clothes, wealth, pleasure through material. It was unfamiliar for Chaeyoung, she was building her life from blood, sweat and tears and never had the vanity to put a foot inside such a boutique.

“Sorry to disappoint, this kind of hobby is unfamiliar to me.” Chaeyoung excused herself but was met by a pair of eyes. Nayeon turned around, her red hair cascading along her delicate shoulders.

“Taste isn’t about how familiar you are with fashion.” Nayeon’s bright smile made Chaeyoung’s heart stop. She blinked and nodded. Maybe she could make it after all. Maybe she could trust Gatsby, believe in herself but those thoughts were blooming too fast. Sana warned her somehow, but about what ?

Each piece of clothes looked the same and expensive. Chaeyoung stopped looking at the price, wondering why people would put so much money into tissue. But looking closely, she felt a little rush through her fingertips each time she brushed one of those jackets.

“Pleasure.” Nayeon got out from a cabin. She was stunning, wearing the only colorful piece from the shop, a red one. The color did match with her red lips and red hair. “Working for pleasure and to please.” She closed the curtains again, unsatisfied.

“But the price ?” Chaeyoung spoke loud enough to be heard, standing awkwardly. The seller tried not to sneak a peek at her but hard not to when she felt so out of place.

“Money and numbers are the same.” Nayeon found another gown, less colorful but classy. “But your advice is what I need now.” She flashed another smile towards Chaeyoung that mumbled. Nayeon was too busy looking at herself through the mirror, making the latter speak louder.

“The red one. Red suits you the best.” The seller did approve too, hiding a little smile while Chaeyoung felt pride rushing through her veins.

“Is that so ?” Gatsby smiled. She was ready to change her mind, Chaeyoung felt noticed, important for a slight moment.

“I’ll take this one then.” A sigh escaped Nayeon’s lips. She looked one last time at herself through the mirror and took it off inside the cabin. Everything was going too fast, the way they got outside the shop, took the car and how quick Nayeon spoke. Information after information, Chaeyoung was listening, amazed. Nayeon seemed to be and feel lonely, that ; she noticed. Not once she mentioned about friends or family.

“You’re famous because of the parties you hold under your roof, but nobody ever see you. Why ?” Chaeyoung was eager to understand such a mysterious personality. Asking upfront such a mysterious part wouldn’t be easily answered for sure, but maybe now, they were close enough to share a secret. Chaeyoung noticed that anything that has been said to her were theories, none were real. The long list of people that accepted Nayeon’s hospitality knew nothing about her, really.

“Life makes you do things when you’re foolish.” Nayeon’s face was bathed with sunlight, her hair dancing with the wind, the car flying under the speed of light. She wasn’t driving cautiously, bypassing cars on the right, then on the left, tires screeching, both of them swinging under the movement.

“Foolish ?” Chaeyoung spoke louder, above the honks but Gatsby didn’t answered.

What Chaeyoung also noticed is that before that day she knew nothing about Gatsby and after that day ; she knew nothing about Gatsby too. Nayeon left all of her sentences unfinished, never showing her true self. If her family had nothing to do with the German conflict, where does she came from ? What has she done to become the new rich, the symbol of West egg ? She jumped from topic to topic, showing kindness but none of it made sense. It was refreshing but disturbing.

“What do you think of me ?” Nayeon spoked out of nowhere, harshly turning the wheel. Chaeyoung’s heart had its fair share of challenges today. Chaeyoung could only start with evasions and unclear thoughts. Nayeon chuckled.

“I’ve been studying at Oxford, I’ve spend some time in Europe back then.” They left the town, the road was free from cars and the ride became more enjoyable. “My family died long ago, I’ve made my own path, got some love for art, jewelry, paintings… All of it to erase a sad event that happened long ago, my friend.” Funny how Chaeyoung couldn’t picture anything at all. It was facts, only facts. She nodded nonetheless.

“Of course, this is lacking of some details but, you see what I mean.” Nayeon laughed and they reached her house. The car stop suddenly, Chaeyoung hitting her knee against the glove compartment.

“I guess…” The words coming out in a rush, her hand on her poor knee. She hoped it didn’t scratched the trousers.

“I have a request for you. Today you helped, I’m already thankful for this but-” Nayeon had her wrist on the wheel, eyes on Chaeyoung. This time, the youngest looked a bit annoyed. Indeed, Gatsby was intriguing but her mind needed rest. “Do you know about miss Minatozaki ?”

Chaeyoung blinked. “Yes ?”

“I saw her this morning, I believe you are friends.” Nayeon had eyes on everything.

“Are you in love with her ?”

“No, that’s not the matter. She’s friends with the Hirai’s from what I happened to know.” Nayeon started, looking away. Chaeyoung tried hard to get the point, the whole puzzle didn’t seem to fit at all, those pieces didn’t came from the same box. “Are you friend with them ?”

“We’ve known each other since we were almost kids.” Which was true but very unnecessary to point out. This conversation was leading to deep waters. Until now, Gatsby had never held an absurd speech even if it was always left hanging. Her long and thin fingers kept digging on the wheel, sometimes tapping nervously at the disc.

“What about you invite them at my next party ?”

A/N : I suck at being on time. I've stopped fooling around, now you have more details about Gatsby! Sorry, I'm always so so so late. Minayeon will be there next chapter! (Finally. T_T)


End file.
